1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to chimney sweep apparatus, and, in particular, to chimney sweep apparatus in combination with a spark arrester.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chimney sweep apparatus including a winch, cable, pulley assembly and brush attached to the cable are widely found in the art. Such apparatus is most often made an integral part of the flue and thus removal for repairs or maintenance is very difficult and time consuming. Even where not integral, the apparatus must be disassembled for removal. Further, the pulley support is often a cap affixed to the end of the flue by screws, bolts, or other fastening devices without providing spark arrest. Where spark arresters are included, they are fastened by screws, bolts, or the like requiring the fastening and unfastening procedures inherent therewith. Not only are such procedures cost ineffective but mutilation of either arrester or flue lining often results with the requirement of new holes being drilled.